Talk:Oceana Broadcasting System/S009
When you write: *''22.30-23.00'' (T): unknown as of now. **Spectators: T (?) Then, where does the (T) stand for and what is the ammount of spectators? Dr. Magnus 10:19, November 14, 2010 (UTC) :T'elevision, as opposed to '''R'adio. The amount of spectators is the number of people watching your show at that date. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:32, November 14, 2010 (UTC) ::The first show is done, like it? Dr. Magnus 10:48, November 14, 2010 (UTC) :::Looks okay :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:50, November 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::Thanks, hope this was what you had in mind! And I brought you guys a scoop: the premier of Keeping up with the Donia's, Lovia's first and so far only (crappy) reality show. Dr. Magnus 10:53, November 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::Yeah, it's a very good show :P A little bit DWDD/Man bijt Hond-style. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:07, November 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::DWDD and Man bijt Hond did inspire me, yes, and maybe a little Letterman (a band playing, some jokes, that stuff, to make it more American). Dr. Magnus 11:11, November 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Hahaha :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:18, November 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::And I'm trying to get at least one famous person in the show each time, so far so good! :P Dr. Magnus 07:28, November 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Ok :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 07:29, November 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Do you wanna be on tonight, in the "election special"? :P Dr. Magnus 07:31, November 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Sounds okay :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:57, November 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Then you're in! :) Dr. Magnus 18:17, November 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::I hope I won't regret it :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:24, November 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Uncle Ygo and the audience are on your hands! Dr. Magnus 18:47, November 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Hahaha :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:56, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Viewers! Darn, the ammount of viewers is rapidly declining! Dr. Magnus 11:20, November 20, 2010 (UTC) :That's because you have to make your shows up a bit faster. We can't have to wait two days each day before we know what has happened! I can understand you're not always perfectly in time, but a little bit updating would be nice and it would cause a huge increase in viewers :) Please also note that your show is not likely to reach more than 1500 viewers because of the time it's aired. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:31, November 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Do you like it so far? I try to do something different every time its aired. Dr. Magnus 11:39, November 20, 2010 (UTC) :::Yes, it's very good. If you'd update it once every two days it's fine :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:43, November 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::I'll do that! Could you write a small article on the show in Hurbanova Novine? Doesn't have to be positive. Dr. Magnus 11:44, November 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::Hahaha :P Sure. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:45, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Your number of viewers will probably increase now, but please keep it a bit christelijk :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:13, November 20, 2010 (UTC) :I will try to keep it a bit Christian, but you told me not to make it too Christian orientated and like in any show, this one also has its flaws and things going wrong! We are no EO, are we? Ygo is the bad boy of Lovian television! :) Dr. Magnus 12:15, November 20, 2010 (UTC) ::No!! Christian = religious christelijk, christelijk = beschaafd :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:01, November 20, 2010 (UTC) :::Beschaafd, as in civilised? Ouch, that's a tough one! Dr. Magnus 13:06, November 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yeah :P Ye can keep it a bit randig, but don't push over it :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:07, November 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::Gimme a list of things that are not allowed. Dr. Magnus 13:13, November 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Hahaha, well, you know, touchy stuff. Naked people, insulting the Oceana culture :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:32, November 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Perhaps we could make a documentary called Nudism in Hurbanova (sponsored perhaps by the CCPL) --Semyon 13:34, November 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Sponsored by the CCPL? :P What would that documentary be about then? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:36, November 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Nudism, I guess. :P --Semyon 13:38, November 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Yeah :P But a bit more specific maybe? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:41, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Dutch program influence Maybe this program could be come more like NCRV's ''Altijd WatPierlot McCrooke 14:49, November 20, 2010 (UTC) :Perhaps. And how about vaste tafelgasten, anyone interested? :P Dr. Magnus 08:15, November 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Maybe. My idea would be to make it crossover of altijd wat and DWDD. if you dont know what altijd wat is, look at uitzeding gemist Pierlot McCrooke 14:30, November 21, 2010 (UTC) :Would you be interested in being the co-anchor? Like Jensen! has Jan Paparazzi? If I would then leave the show for whatever reason you could take over. Dr. Magnus 14:34, November 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes, but you then should research my idea Pierlot McCrooke 14:37, November 21, 2010 (UTC) :Of course, of course! Gimme a list of suggestions, if you'd like. And tell me if there are any elements in the show you dislike or would want to change. Dr. Magnus 14:38, November 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Maybe every friday top 5 of news stories, and a emotioal reportage in each broadcast. And every week a animation that explains complex issues Pierlot McCrooke 14:41, November 21, 2010 (UTC) :Let's do it! Dr. Magnus 14:43, November 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Maybe you could watch one broadcast of altijd wat on uitzendinggemist to get some ideas for oceana late Pierlot McCrooke 14:45, November 21, 2010 (UTC) :I did that, something about dementia I believe! And you could watch a Jensen! episode. I wanna keep the style a little bit loose, okay? :P Dr. Magnus 14:47, November 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok. did you get any ideas from altijd wat that you could incorporate in your show? I am going to watch Jensen when iam at home Pierlot McCrooke 14:50, November 21, 2010 (UTC) :Cool, and well-typed! Did you get any ideas from altijd wat that you could incorporate in your show?, that's a very correct sentence, no errors! And yes, I did get some idea's to make it appeal more to the elderly. Dr. Magnus 14:53, November 21, 2010 (UTC) ::What for things then? Pierlot McCrooke 14:55, November 21, 2010 (UTC) :Well, to aim it at a more diverse audience. Currently the show is more aimed at a younger audience. Dr. Magnus 14:57, November 21, 2010 (UTC) ::I hope my ideas will be included too, lets say my co-anchorship starts on 23-11 Pierlot McCrooke 15:00, November 21, 2010 (UTC) :Take a look at the shows I've done so far. Then make your own version of the show for the 23th, in your userspace. Then I use your ideas in the show, okay? Dr. Magnus 15:02, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Layout I kinda messed up the layout on the latest (11-21-10) show, could somebody fix it? :) Dr. Magnus 08:42, November 21, 2010 (UTC) :At the moment I'm working on a way too small laptop and if you know that I usually overload a normal PC, you'd know how fucked up it is to work on this prilding. Each time I try to load five pages at the time it gets stuck... --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:52, November 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Well thank you for fixing the layout! As for me; I never work on a tiny laptop out of principle, just doesn't work. Dr. Magnus 14:25, November 21, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah, but one computer is dated (windows98), another one is even slower/broken and the another one is occupied, so I ain't got no choice :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:29, November 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::Too bad man, too bad. But it'll do, as long as the pages don't load extremely slow which is very irritating. Dr. Magnus 14:35, November 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::Well, they do load extremely slowly, but that's normal :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:36, November 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::Lol... I like the way this show is progressing, I may be interested in writing some episodes for a soap. ;) Dr. Magnus 14:37, November 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::Hahha :P I'll soon evaluate the OBS, which programs should remain, which should go, whether we'll keep the radio and if there's need for any new bodies. Any ideas to fill up some zendtijd are always welcome ;) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:40, November 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Which should stay and which should go? I sure hope this one doesn't have to go - or face possible censorship! Dr. Magnus 14:41, November 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::::You quite have to fuck up things to get this one from the tv. For this time of the day you actually receive very good amounts of viewers. Keep up the work and you don't have to be afraid! :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:44, November 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Fucking up is one of my many skills! Dr. Magnus 14:45, November 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Hahhha, then it's better for you to not use that skill now :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:49, November 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I'll try not to! But I can't help it if people want to interrupt my shows. :) Dr. Magnus 14:50, November 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Actually you can: don't send it out live and make a second take ;) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:55, November 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Yes, but then the show is killed Pierlot McCrooke 14:56, November 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::Don't worry, it was meant on a funny way ;) Oceana Late surely won't go from tv if it's updated properly :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:08, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Wild show As we all know, Oceana Late has the reputation of being a bit of a wild show when it comes to following the script. As both Donia, McCrooke and Kumato may do unexpected things, do something unexpected or ask a bold question to a guest, wouldn't it be nice if we have a guests who becomes angry and leaves the show while still on air? Ervaring leert that when something like this happens in DWDD it is much better viewed. Any ideas\volunteers? Dr. Magnus 10:00, November 22, 2010 (UTC) :Ehh.. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:40, November 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Sometimes there is an incident, it happens in all talkshows and it is incidents like that that'll draw more viewers, especially in the re-runs of the episodes. :P Dr. Magnus 17:44, November 22, 2010 (UTC) :::It isn't an incident if you are actually making a vacature for it :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:46, November 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well, I can't just say "the PM was on and he caused a scene" without consulting him first, for example. So any volunteers? Dr. Magnus 17:48, November 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::Yeah.. :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:08, November 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::So we understand each other! Do you wanna be on then? We could do it like this: you are on to talk about Oceana politics then either McCrooke or Kumato curses for whatever reason and you, hearing this blasphemy, snap at either on of them, resulting in a heavy argument, eventually causing you to leave the show while on mid-air and the host (me) having to improvise during the remainder of the show (backup-plan ), sounds good? If you can't be on I'll pick a random Oceana politician. Dr. Magnus 18:15, November 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::Eh.. I actually meant something like "Yeah, right.." :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:22, November 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Then I'll just let a random character misbehave. Dr. Magnus 18:32, November 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::::No problem :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:41, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Format Each show has at least a few basic elements: *An introduction to the subject *An interview with the guest(s) *A report or story by McCrooke *Something humorous (slapstick\sketch\a joke or two) *Something on the news\gossip\headlines *And something suprising, something unexpected every show Sounds like a good format, McCrooke, OWTB? Dr. Magnus 09:53, November 24, 2010 (UTC) :That sounds like a good idea! Pierlot McCrooke 09:57, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! And yes, we could dedicate our show of the 26th to state elections and such. You could give a report on state politics and how much you dislike them. Prepare a nice little story\report, and then I make it into a nice show. We often do specials like this about an important subject (like: wrestling, the Lovian dassie and now: states). Dr. Magnus 10:01, November 24, 2010 (UTC) :No the report is about the too limited power and tasks of states Pierlot McCrooke 10:02, November 24, 2010 (UTC) As I said: "you could give a report on state politics and how much you dislike them" - then I would write something like: "McCrooke explains why he feels to much is decided on state level and the power of the states should be greatly reduced". Of course the guests will disagree, resulting in an interesting conversation and a good show. Dr. Magnus 10:07, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Looks great :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:30, November 24, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks! Oceana Late is the modern answer to newspapers. It's gonna be huge! :D Dr. Magnus 19:41, November 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Pompompom... --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:54, November 24, 2010 (UTC) :::You gotta think big mate! Think BIG! ;) Dr. Magnus 20:15, November 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::Hahaa, a TV program replacing the good old newspaper probably is a too big thought :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 20:32, November 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::Not actually replacing it, never said that! But it'll be as popular as, say TNCT. Dr. Magnus 21:29, November 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::::It's a local TV station è :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 21:38, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Some idea's from Hannis :::::::I wouldn't mind returning for a more comedic purpose. I got a few ideas in mind. Edward Hannis 17:49, November 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::You becould be come vaste tafelgast Pierlot McCrooke 17:50, November 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Any pity for the one of three-ish people who doesn't speak a word of Dutch? :P Seriously though, what does vaste tafelgast mean? Sounds like television host or something, judging from its Latin, French, and English similarities. Edward Hannis 18:04, November 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::No it is a a guest who appears regularly Pierlot McCrooke 18:25, November 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Be sure to share your idea's with us, Hannis, and yes: you'll be more then welcome to appear more regulary on the show, starting 29th and onwards! Dr. Magnus 10:23, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Whistleblower Sunday evening the whistleblower will be on the show! What'll he tell us, what secrets will he reveal to the audience? Find out on sunday 28th, and be amazed along with the rest of the nation! Walden: Bad boys, bad boys, whatcha gonna do, whatcha gonna do when they come for you? Dr. Magnus 10:21, November 27, 2010 (UTC) :It is just ordinary black making.... it is just childish. Pierlot McCrooke 10:40, November 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Black making? Never heard of that before. You mean blackface, as in St. Nicholas little helper Zwarte Piet? Dr. Magnus 10:42, November 27, 2010 (UTC) :::No. zwartmaken. i am tired of this nonsense. it is part of bucus plan to take over lovia, that is for sure Pierlot McCrooke 10:44, November 27, 2010 (UTC) ::There is no evil plan, and nobody is "taking over Lovia". It's just politics. You have been a politician for three years now, you know the drill. It's a foul game. Dr. Magnus 10:46, November 27, 2010 (UTC) :::There is an plan, he already announced it a bit, that if he is unblocked he will declare oceana independent. I know why he had chosen walden for this, it is because they won in oceanan state elections, much to the dismay of the OWTB and bucu Pierlot McCrooke 10:49, November 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::Do you think of the entire world in conspiracy theories? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:52, November 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::::It isnt one, no. I am going to mail to andy Pierlot McCrooke 10:54, November 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Ok :) I don't know much about what's going on, but I'll keep an eye on you, that's for sure :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:57, November 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::Let we stop this and let forget this small issue with irc Pierlot McCrooke 11:01, November 27, 2010 (UTC) ::We all know Ilava should have won, and would have won if it weren't for Walden's fraudulous actions such as moving all its members into Oceana and letting them buy houses right before and even during the elections! Now Bucurestean has proof of actual fraud, blackmail even! He would be a fool not to use this in his (our) advantage. Besides, the public has a right to know just how trustworthy the parties they want to vote for are! Your involvement with the IGP for example and your vote-switching habits of the past are well known and on top of this all comes this massive scandal! We as Oceana Late should have the scoop, and sunday Bucu will "licht een tipje van de sluier", so to speak. Which guartees us many viewers nation-wide. It's good for the show. Dr. Magnus 10:55, November 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::Please learn to forget what happened in january. Bucu is spoilling his time and housebuying wasnt illegal at elections. CPL.nm did it too(not when the elections were running BTW) It is just ordinary blackmaking. The show of 28-11-10 will be changed to be about pets Pierlot McCrooke 11:01, November 27, 2010 (UTC) :You will NOT change the shows! You were never given carte blanche in this show for a reason. You can either be a part of the show and be docile and easy, or you can leave the show. This show airs no matter what. Either all is okay to air, or nothing is. If the there was a whistleblower from ANY party, even from the CCPL, we would have him or her on the show. In this case its Walden and the show goes on air as planned no matter what. Dr. Magnus 11:05, November 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Unless bucu provides more evidence today the shows will be about pets. would you like if you were maked black? Pierlot McCrooke 11:06, November 27, 2010 (UTC) :You have to options: either you revert back your edits and restore show of the 28th or you leave the show right now and never return. Dr. Magnus 11:10, November 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Please change the guests of the evening then or change the topic~. or dwing bucu to provide more evidence Pierlot McCrooke 11:11, November 27, 2010 (UTC) :I won't change it. I'll ask you again one more time: do you wish to remain a part of Oceana Late or do you not? If you want to stay on you have to restore the page to the last version done by me. I won't ask you again. Dr. Magnus 11:17, November 27, 2010 (UTC) ::PLease first dwing then that Bucu gives more information Pierlot McCrooke 11:24, November 27, 2010 (UTC) :I won't force him to do anything; he'll appear on the show by his own free will and share with us what he want to share; nothing more and nothing less. I see you still haven't restored the show, this means you can no longer be a part of the show. Dr. Magnus 11:26, November 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Some peoples jus thave to tell everything tot be realiable, mainly to make it less like black making Pierlot McCrooke 11:31, November 27, 2010 (UTC) I am srry for all this. Now please make me sidekick again becuase i did good things Pierlot McCrooke 11:36, November 27, 2010 (UTC) :I just wanna make a nice show without all the drama. A show without Pierlot is a show without drama and endless, pointless discussions. Dr. Magnus 11:47, November 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Just leave Lovia. and go do somethign else. maybe Bejeweled? :) Pierlot McCrooke 12:04, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Faker THe pierlot that applied to become your sidekick and that sabotaged your show was a faker Pierlot McCrooke 14:40, November 27, 2010 (UTC) :No, it was you. That is too easy a solution. That is like saying: the Pierius from the McCrooke v. Donia trial was a faker, or you saying: the Pierlot who was the leader of the IGP was a faker. It is a very childish way to solve ways. It was you, you made a mistake and now you have to live with that fact. Dr. Magnus 14:44, November 27, 2010 (UTC) ::No his voice was lower, and eh acted agressively Pierlot McCrooke 14:45, November 27, 2010 (UTC) :Nice try! Dr. Magnus 14:50, November 27, 2010 (UTC) ::He was really a faker. Not the real deal. I was at a rrstaurant when i heard i was being accused of all this. I immediately said: that was a faker! Pierlot McCrooke 14:54, November 27, 2010 (UTC) :You were caught on camera and both me, Kumato and the rest of the crew can testify against you. You however have nobody to provide you with a valid alibi. Your edits speak for themselves. No more proof needed. Dr. Magnus 14:57, November 27, 2010 (UTC) :Lets end this and forget this and take me back as sidekick. Pierlot McCrooke 14:59, November 27, 2010 (UTC) 28th Whatcha think, Oos? Will we set an all-time record tonight? I trust whole of Lovia will be watching... Dr. Magnus 09:58, November 28, 2010 (UTC) :I hope it will have less than 500 watchers Pierlot McCrooke 09:59, November 28, 2010 (UTC) ::I think Lovians will be interested in Bucu's reaction to what Marcus has said. It'll get quite some viewers I believe. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:02, November 28, 2010 (UTC) :It's one of those thing you just gotta see, like when Peter R. De Vries unmasked Joran van der Sloot. :D Dr. Magnus 10:05, November 28, 2010 (UTC) ::It unrealistic for a small broadcaster like OBS to have such an big show. OBS will go bankrupt from it Pierlot McCrooke 10:09, November 28, 2010 (UTC) :::You hope so, don't you? The only reason the show would have gone bankrupt is when we would have kept you as a "sidekick"! Dr. Magnus 10:12, November 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::Please note OBS only gives payments to the bodies (equally distributed of course). In theory, only SOB can get into financial problems, not OBS itself. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:26, November 28, 2010 (UTC) :::I mainly finance the show from my own pocket. The Donia Clan's vast wealth is behind its success. Dr. Magnus 10:33, November 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::That isnt allowed for a public broadcaster Pierlot McCrooke 10:34, November 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::It's not a public broadcaster until the media law is passed :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:37, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Internet enabled I've enabled live internet for this program, otherwise viewers from other Lovian states can't see the broadcast of Sunday. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:02, November 28, 2010 (UTC) :Great! Dr. Magnus 10:05, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Greatest show ever That's gotta be the greatest show. Ever. Well spoken, Latin, and thank you for your help in making this possible. One helluva remarkable comeback! Dr. Magnus 21:47, November 28, 2010 (UTC) :The style makes it quite hard to read, can I adjust it on some places? :) Bucu 21:48, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Of course you can, I'm proud of you man, you made daddy proud today! Haha! : Aite man In ruil voor de kijkcijfers en het vele werk vraag ik jou om dit pokkewerk te doen met die puntjes want moet ff ma helpen :/ Bucu 21:57, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Sure, you got it! Dr. Magnus 22:01, November 28, 2010 (UTC) :Thnx mate, > so.. brb Bucu 22:03, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I here ya alright. :) Dr. Magnus 22:13, November 28, 2010 (UTC) ::A great way to come back, Bucu. I'm afraid that you may be right about Walden, though I hope to be around when it'll be back the way it used to be: just me and McCandless. It's almost with nostalgia that I regard those old electoral posters with just Edward and McCandless on them. Edward Hannis 00:00, November 29, 2010 (UTC) :::The party needs to get rid of the rotten apples first. Luckily for you, McCrooke already left. If is extremely unlikely anyone from Walden will become PM, as was previously suggested, and probably it'll be Medvedev yet again. You may expect others to leave the party soon. Dr. Magnus 08:47, November 29, 2010 (UTC) I'll update the kijkcijfers in the namiddag in Limburg :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 05:57, November 29, 2010 (UTC) :I can't wait, it's gonna be huge I bet! Dr. Magnus 08:47, November 29, 2010 (UTC) :: @Hannis: It would indeed have been best not to allow every random user to the party... when there was WLP, there was a small but strong and stable force. I feel sorry for you, but on the other hand we must, it's an obligation, to catch the ones who have done wrong. Bucu 09:02, November 29, 2010 (UTC) So 8922, 1/3 of Lovia's population, watched the show! Tremendous! Bucu 14:10, November 29, 2010 (UTC) :As I predicted: the best show ever... and where are McCandless, Van Ghent, Medvedev and the King? They all dissapeared altogether for a sectret meeting, perhaps? Dr. Magnus 14:13, November 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Nahh I don't believe in such a conspiracy to be honest. ;) Could you check your mail? Bucu 14:14, November 29, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, theoretically speaking this number could be lower. For example: not everybody of the household watched the show or some people watch the show both on the TV and the internet. 8922 is the maximum number, the minimum number would be about 2000, so somewhere in between, say 6000-7000 watched the show live in "reality". --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:14, November 29, 2010 (UTC) ::I checked my mail, and I'm still waiting for a reply... And anyway you look at it, the ratings are amazing and many people watched! Dr. Magnus 14:20, November 29, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah, it's like 4 - 5 million in the Netherlands. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:21, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Evidence But on my screenshot there's the Dutch time you see ;) Bucu 15:29, November 29, 2010 (UTC) :Then you have to put a description at the screenshot stating it's Dutch time. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:35, November 29, 2010 (UTC) :: Ok, Pietje. Bucu 15:46, November 29, 2010 (UTC) :::Dat is nog erger dan toen Dimi me dummy noemde :'( --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:51, November 29, 2010 (UTC) :::: Haha maar dat was wél irritant :P Bucu 15:51, November 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::Hahaha :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:59, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Hello? "Villanova told me that he felt sorry for Ilava and that he did not dare to say no to this important Waldener, Ilava's opponent, McCandless. If you don't believe me that Villanova has a specific sympathy for Oceana nationalism..." I did care for andy or again did he edit that out of the convo? "The deal would be that I, Alexandru Latin, MOTC, would vote for so-called "green bills" and for Walden participants in the next elections if he would vote for Ilava in the State Elections back then... then I finally understood his goal. He wanted to bribe me." He said that not me. and he admitted to do it to? So why am I getting slapped? IDK? But he never did anything. So other than that, there's nothing here. I never did anything, and you have no case. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 23:25, November 29, 2010 (UTC) :I'' have no case, comrade. I am just the host of a show, that's all. All I did was allow Latin to appear on my show: he would have told his story anyhow, either to me or to Hannis or to Dimitri, and he appeared he went ''all out this time. This is the media, not a trial (yet). You'd better calm yourself and get your act together. Pierlot freaked out completely and his entire reputation end up in the gutter. Pierius Magnus 06:01, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Wanna hear my side of the story? It's up to you, so far your show has gotten alot of attention with amazing guests. So really it's up to you. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 22:30, November 30, 2010 (UTC) :Of course, I'd only be fair to have you on the show. We'd better do this soon, because otherwise we'll be doing a show with the guest in handcuffs for real. You can be on Friday night, at the same time of the sunday show. It'll be a long show once again, and you'll get asked some of the same questions Latin was asked. Prepare yourself well, Pierius Magnus 22:37, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Already prepared wanna do this fast? Over IRC? Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 22:38, November 30, 2010 (UTC) :No man, it's already late in the Netherlands and I'm going offline soon. Besides, I don't trust the IRC anymore , for obvious reasons! Pierius Magnus 22:42, November 30, 2010 (UTC) I don't care. I'll stand up to anything and fight it. Well it's like 5:45PM here to it must be like 11:45PM over there right? Well then Go get your eight hours! ! Good Night! !Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 22:47, November 30, 2010 (UTC) :So Dec 3 it'll be? ^^ Bucu 19:33, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, you can be on too. It'll be our last show together though; we must not repeat ourselves, and stay fresh! Pierius Magnus 19:38, December 1, 2010 (UTC) :Fine with me :P Bucu 19:53, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Haha Belgians vs Dutch = Fun, but Russians vs Romanians = War, don't forget é :P, btw tonight i'll be on your show, right? Bucu 16:00, December 3, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, you'll be on my school as planned, priatel. As will Villanova. You'll never forget this show, nobody will ever forget it. Pierius Magnus 16:20, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Last show? Tonight's broadcast may very well have been our last show. For the time being, I will be unable to host the show. As for Alexandru Latin; he'll never be on the show again. And do not worry: it all happened at his request. Pierius Magnus 21:55, December 3, 2010 (UTC) :I certainly hope you don't expect this to harm Villanova in any way; this is all made-up, a story. Edward Hannis 22:38, December 3, 2010 (UTC) ::No it isn't made up: it actually took place. And no, it is not meant to harm Villanova in any way. Latin wanted his character dead and then continue as his brother. But he contacted me because his passing should be spectacular. Pierius Magnus 22:51, December 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Alright. Then I stop this show. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:18, December 4, 2010 (UTC) ::You might, as you have the authority to do so. But considering the huge popularity of the show, and the fact my character, too, was injured in the shooting, another host could better take it over - for the time being. Pierius Magnus 18:25, December 4, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm afraid I don't have any host available at the moment. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:31, December 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Job Billboard? Pierius Magnus 18:32, December 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Go ahead I'd say. This show's your responsibility. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:34, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Moved from Talk:Oceana Late Can I be of any help ? Aesopos 12:29, December 5, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, your help would be more the welcome! If you like, you may take over the Oceana Late show as the host. Then you have make another episode daily - you can also write several shows in advance to make it easier. Of course you are allowed to "geef er je eigen draai aan". Pierius Magnus 13:09, December 5, 2010 (UTC) : :If you are willing to tell me whom I should write about and if you would add pictures, I would be most glad to assist you. Aesopos 13:23, December 5, 2010 (UTC) You will have complete artistic freedom to write about anything you like. As for the pictures: take a look at the article of the person you invite on the show. Then just add the picture to the show. I'd love to help you with adding pictures, though. Pierius Magnus 18:15, December 5, 2010 (UTC)